Random Thoughts
by Penguinator 24
Summary: Random questions and random moments from Battle across Four Dementions. Has Skilene, Mumble/Gloria and Erik/Bo.
1. Chapter 1

It's Penguinator 24 with a new story! It's a bunch of random thoughts that I've had about Happy Feet and Penguins of Madagascar. The name is "Random Thoughts". There are also random moments from "Battle across Four Dimensions".

Chapter 1: Skipper's heartsong?

It was a lovely day in the Central Park Zoo. Pat and the gang had fallen asleep. One, however, had not. Skipper couldn't sleep. 'I wonder if Marlene is still awake.' Skipper thought. Marlene wasn't asleep either. "Hey Marlene, are you awake?" "Yeah, come in."

"What are they doing here?" Skipper asked. "We were singing!" Erik said. "Skipper, do you even know how to sing?" Gloria asked. "Yes, but I haven't sung in years." Skipper said. "Well, I think that it would be wonderful if you would sing, epically if you sang for your girlfriend Marlene." Erik said. "Well, for one, Marlene is not my girlfriend! Two, I'll sing my favorite song, or what you would call your 'heartsong'." (Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd)_ If I leave here tomorrow_

_Would you still remember me?_

_For I must be traveling on, now_

_'Cause there's too many places_

_I've got to see_

_But, if I stayed here with you, girl_

_Things just couldn't be the same_

_'Cause I'm as free as a bird now_

_And this bird, you cannot change_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And the bird you cannot change_

_And this bird you cannot change_

_Lord knows, I can't change_

_Bye, bye, baby it's been a sweet love_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Though this feeling I can't change_

_But please don't take it so badly_

_'Cause the Lord knows_

_I'm to blame_

_But, if I stayed here with you girl_

_Things just couldn't be the same_

_'Cause I'm as free as a bird now_

_And this bird, you cannot change_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And this bird you cannot change_

_And this bird you cannot change_

_Lord knows, I can't change_

_Lord help me, I can't change_

_Lord I can't change_

_Won't you fly high, free bird, yeah?_

"Wow Skipper! I didn't know that you have such a lovely singing voice! I think that I just fell in love with you." Marlene said. "Thanks Marlene." Skipper said. "Did I just hear Skipper sing?" Pat asked, his head popping into Marlene's home. "Yes." Skipper said. "I just have one thing to say." Pat said. "What?" Skipper asked. "Look." Pat said. "Look at what?" Skipper asked. (Cult of Personality by Living Colour)

_Look into my eyes, what do you see?_

_Cult of personality_

_I know your anger, I know your dreams_

_I've been everything you want to be_

_I'm the cult of personality_

_Like Mussolini and Kennedy_

_I'm the cult of personality_

_Cult of personality_

_Cult of personality_

_Neon lights, a nobel prize_

_The mirror speaks, the reflection lies_

_You don't have to follow me_

_Only you can set me free_

_I sell the things you need to be_

_I'm the smiling face on your t.v._

_I'm the cult of personality_

_I exploit you still you love me_

_I tell you one and one makes three_

_I'm the cult of personality_

_Like joseph Stalin and Gandhi_

_I'm the cult of personality_

_Cult of personality_

_Cult of personality_

_Neon lights a nobel prize_

_A leader speaks, that leader dies_

_You don't have to follow me_

_Only you can set you free_

_You gave me fortune_

_You gave me fame_

_You me power in your god's name_

_I'm every person you need to be_

_I'm the cult of personality_

_Look into my eyes, what do you see?_

_Cult of personality_

_I know your anger, I know your dreams_

_I've been everything you want to be_

_I'm the cult of personality_

_Like Mussolini and Kennedy_

_I'm the cult of personality_

_Cult of personality_

_Cult of personality_

_Neon lights, a nobel prize_

_The mirror speaks, the reflection lies_

_You don't have to follow me_

_Only you can set me free_

_I sell the things you need to be_

_I'm the smiling face on your t.v._

_I'm the cult of personality_

_I exploit you still you love me_

_I tell you one and one makes three_

_I'm the cult of personality_

_Like joseph Stalin and Gandhi_

_I'm the cult of personality_

_Cult of personality_

_Cult of personality_

_Neon lights a nobel prize_

_A leader speaks, that leader dies_

_You don't have to follow me_

_Only you can set you free_

_You gave me fortune_

_You gave me fame_

_You me power in your god's name_

_I'm every person you need to be_

_I'm the cult of personality_

"Thanks for that, Pat." "So, you ready to come back to HQ and get some shuteye?" "Shure!"

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar belongs to DreamWorks Pictures and Nickelodeon, Happy Feet Two belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures. Free Bird belongs to Lynyrd Skynyrd. Cult of Personality belongs to Living Colour. Pat belongs to me, Penguinator 24.

Alright, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! There will be more chapters! Later!


	2. Mumble can sing?

This is chapter 2 of Random Thoughts, the question: What if Mumble's egg was never dropped? What would be his heartsong?

Chapter 2: Mumble can sing?

It was a bright sunny day in emperorland, and it was time for school. Gloria and her friend Mumble, with his unique gift of tap-dancing, was going to school. "Do you know what we are doing today at school, Gloria?" Mumble asked. "We are learning what a heartsong is." Gloria said. "What's a heartsong?" Mumble asked. "We will find out when we get to school." Gloria said.

"W, X, Y, and Z!" the baby penguins sang. "Good morning class!" Ms. Viola said. "Good morning Ms. Viola." "Alright, today we learn the most important lesson a baby penguin must learn. Any guesses? Seymour?" Ms. Viola asked. "Fishing?" Seymour asked. "No, Mumble?" Ms. Viola said. "Um, don't eat yellow snow?" Mumble said. "No, no that's not it." Ms. Viola. "It's our heartsong miss." Gloria replied. "Excellent Gloria!" Ms. Viola said. "I can't teach you your heartsong, doe's anybody know why?" Ms. Viola asked. "You can't teach it to us, ma'am, because we have to find our Heartsongs all by ourselves." Gloria said. "Good job!" "It's the voice that you hear inside, who you truly are." Gloria said. "Great job, who wants to go first, Seymour?" Ms. Viola said. "Don't push me 'Cause I am close to the edge, I'm trying not to lose my head." Seymour sang. "Yes, I could get jiggy with that." Ms. Viola said. "I'm ready. I got one." Gloria said. "I thought that you might Gloria." Ms. Viola said. "Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of those, who need more than they get, Daylight deals a bad hand, to a penguin, who has laid too many bets! That's as far as I've got so far." Gloria said. "Very lovely Gloria." "That was wonderful Gloria." Mumble said. "Alright, Mumble you're next." "Mine kinda starts with a boom and…" blows a raspberry. "Wait, you heard that in there?" Ms. Viola asked. "No, that was my warm-up." (I wish by Stevie Wonder) Looking back on when I

Was a little nappy headed boy

Then my only worry

Was for Christmas what would be my toy

Even though we sometimes

Would not get a thing

We were happy with the

Joy the day would bring

"How was that?" Mumble asked. "That was fantastic Mumble!" Ms. Viola said. "That was wonderful, Mumble." Gloria said. "Thanks Gloria!"

Disclaimer: Happy Feet belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; I wish belongs to Stevie Wonder.

Next chapter will be a Battle across Four Dimensions moment. Until then, bye!-Never Give Up!


	3. Chapter 3

Its Penguinator 24 here! It's been a long time since updating. Here is the new chapter of Random thoughts. This is from Battle across Four Dimensions.

Chapter 3

"Pat, where is my lemur costume?" Kowalski asked. "It's in your lab!" Pat exclaimed. It was almost time for the zoo-wide Halloween party! Skipper, however, didn't want to go. "There is no way I'm going! I'm not dressing up as ringtail!" Skipper exclaimed. "Skipper, Marlene is gonna be there." Pat said. "I'm in."

Over at Julien's "Kingdom", he was refusing to wear his costume. "There is being no way to get me to be a penguin!" He exclaimed. Maurice then said, "Marlene is gonna be there." "I'm in!" Right after he said this, he gets hit by some kind of laser blast. "What in the name of the sky spirits!? I'm an actual Penguin!"

The party was already underway. The penguins came all came as some kind of lemur, Pat, Skipper, and Kowalski were both ring-tailed lemurs, while Rico was a red ruffed lemur, and Private was a Mouse lemur. "I thought you said that Marlene was going to be here!" Skipper yelled. "She is!" Pat said, pointing at her. She was dressed up as a baby Emperor penguin. "Penguins! I need you!" "That sounded like Julien!"

"Let me get this straight, you think that Blowhole hit you with some kind of ray that changed you to a penguin." Zap! "Skipper, I think that I'm a lemur!" "Blowhole! No, must fight it…" "No Skipper, you can't fight it. You now a lemur! Wait, what are you doing!?" Blowhole exclaimed. "Let's see how you like it!" Skipper said, as he zapped Blowhole with blowhole's Penguuuin/Lemur laser. "I'm a penguin!?" Blowhole yelled as he passed out. Everybody was either a lemur or a penguin; Mumble, Marlene, Gloria and Erik all turned into ring-tailed lemurs;

"Since Blowhole all zapped us with his laser, we might as enjoy it! Let's hit it!" (Ghostbusters theme song by Ray Parker) All: Ghostbusters...

Pat: If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood

Who ya gonna call

All: ghostbusters

Pat: If it's somethin' weird an it won't look good

Who ya gonna call?

All: ghostbusters

Maurice and Mort both turn into ghosts!

I ain't afraid a no ghost

I ain't afraid a no ghost

Pat: If you're seein' things runnin' thru your head

Who can you call?

All: ghostbusters

Pat: An' invisible man sleepin' in your bed

Oh who ya gonna call

All: ghostbusters

I ain't afraid a no ghost

I ain't afraid a no ghost

Pat: Who ya gonna call

All: Ghostbusters!

Pat: If you're all alone pick up the phone

An call

All: Ghostbusters!

I ain't afraid a no ghost

I hear it likes the girls

I ain't afraid a no ghost

Who you gonna call

All: Ghostbusters!

Mm... if you've had a dose

Of a freaky ghost baby

You better call ghostbusters

Bustin' makes me feel good

I ain't afraid a no ghosts

Don't get caught alone oh no... ghostbuster

When he comes through your door

Unless you've just got some more

I think you better call ghostbusters

Ooh... who you gonna call

Ghostbusters!

Who you gonna call

Ghostbusters!

Ah, I think you better call

Ghostbusters!

I can't hear you...

Ghostbusters!

Who you gonna call

Ghostbusters!

Louder ghostbusters

Who you gonna call

Ghostbusters!

"That was awesome! But how are we going to turn back to our original forms?" Pat asked. "We will worry about that tomorrow!" Skipper yelled.

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks; Happy Feet belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; the ghostbusters theme song belongs to Ray Parker.  
Claimer: Pat belongs to me, Penguinator 24.

I hope you enjoyed! More updates coming up this week! Never Give Up!


End file.
